Prank war
by IamtheBlueJay
Summary: Let the war begin.
1. Team twins

**Prank war part 1**

Team twins

Sunsteaker pov

"I'm bored sides." Sunsteaker said looking at his twin and Bumblebee.

"Then go prank someone." Sidewipe replied looking at eh wall.

"We could prank Prowl, he never fights back." Bumblebee said.

(*)

Sunsteaker, Sidewipe and Bumblebee walked quietly to prowl and Jazz's room with a full thing of paint and glitter. Sunsteaker opened the door and looked in on the sleeping bonded pair.

"Their asleep." Sunny whispered walked into the room.

"We are so every dead." Bumblebee said walked into the room.

(*)

"SUNSTEAKER, SIDEWIPE AND BUMBLEBEE!" Everyone walked out of their room and looked out as a very mad, pink and glittery Prowl walked down the hall with his bondmate not far behind.

"I see the twin started a prank war." Optimus said as Ratchet walked up behind him looking a Prowl.

"Wait! You 50 feet alien robots that know how to fight and shot a gun, so in your free time YOU START PRANK WARS!" Mikaela Banes asked looking up at the prime.

"Yes, But Prowl doesn't get pranked a lot," Ratchet replied.

"Why? And that not my point." Mikaela said.

"I see your point Mikaela, we let prank wars start because it's the only fun they're had In years." Optimus said "and anyway when they start Ratchet Ironhide and I keep points."

"Really? Who won last time?" Sam asked looking down the hall as Prowl and Jazz started wlking back to their room.

"Prowl and Jazz, I have a feeling their going to be apart of this war." Ratchet said.

"Do you guys have team names?" will lennox asked.

"Yes, Team Twins are the twins and Bumblebee, Team Sissys are Arcee and her sisters, Team Bonded are Prowl and Jazz, and Team Prime is Ironhide, Ratchet and I." Optimus replied.

"You three got in a prank war?" Will asked.

"Yes, But Team bonded won." Optimus said walking into his room.

"What they do?" Will asked

"Lets just say Optimus is hoping to get them back." Ratchet replied.

Blue Jay: So? Review?


	2. Team bonded

**Prank war part 2**

Jazz pov

I really wanted to get the twins back for what they did to Prowl, so I found an optic in the repair room. I slowly walked into the re. Room and dropped the optic in two energon cubes. I jumped up into the rafters and watched the twins grabbed their energon; the wrong energon prime picked the optic energon! I watched as Optimus looked down at his cube and jump backwards landing on his aft.

"JAZZ!" That was my cue to start running, I jumped from the rafters and started running down the hall knocking my sparkmate to the floor and almost stepping on the humans.

"Sorry love, I'm on the run!" I yelled as Optimus turned into the hallway knocking Ratchet down next to a dazed Prowl and a pissed looking Mikaela.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((Later at meeting))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))

"If I can't stop you guys from a prank war can I at least keep score?" Mikaela asked looking at the Autobots.

"I guess." Optimus replied.

"So who are team? Or is it free for all?" Mikaela asked picking a maker.

"We have teams, Ratchet, Ironhide and I are team prime," Optimus said waiting for Mikaela to write it down. "The twins and Bumblebee are team twins, Arcee and her sisters are team sissys, and Prowl and Jazz are team bonded," Optimus said as Mikaela gave him a look.

"I didn't pick the name." Prowl said.

"Ok, team twins get 3 points are living after painting Prowl, and Jazz gets 5 points for getting Optimus and 2 more for living." Mikaela said looking everyone .

"can we play?" Will asked looking at the Autobots.

"Team human." Mikaela mumbled.


	3. Team humans fight back

**Prank war: part 3 team humans fight back**

Will Lennox smiled as he saw Ratchet alt mode car parked in the main hanger. Will, Mikaela, Sam and Simmons walked over to the car each holding 2 bags of sticky notes.

"You think those will be enough to do the whole car?" Sam asked opening a bag of the sticky notes.

"I think, Ratchet is going to be pissed!" Will replied starting to put random sticky notes on the car.

"We better have a good hiding shot ready." Mikaela said helping Sam climb to the top of the car.

"What are you doing?" Jazz asked walking to the humans in his new holoform.

"We are facing death by sticky noting Ratchet's alt mode." Simmons said as Jazz raised an eye brow.

"Good luck with that." Jazz said walking off.

2 hours later

Ratchet walked down to the main room tiredly after a long day of work, only to see his alt mode sticky noted from ever inch to inch.

"WHAT THE FRAG!" Ratchet ripped some of the sticky notes from his car with anger.

"Nice new look, Ratch." Sam said as he started running down the hall and outside hiding in a tree.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD! YOU _SITCKY NAOTED MY CAR!_" Ratchet yelled looking at the humans hiding in the tree. Ratchet turned on his heal and walked back inside.

"All that time just to have him not only kill us, but take them all off before anyone sees." Simmons said jumping out of the tree.

"We still got the pics." Mikaela said smiling at the group.

000

"So something must have happen to Ratchet and Prowl." Optimus said looking at the two empty seats.

"Prowl is sick and Ratchet…will be working on his car for awile." Jazz said looking at his feet that were kicked up on Prowl's empty seat.

"What you do." Optimus asked the humans.


	4. Justin bieber's and Prowl's

**Prank war Part 4**

Ratchet walked down the hall with a smiled on his face. His payback was so very sweet.

(0o0)

Will jumped as his com. Link beeped. Will screamed as Justin Bieber Boyfriend come over the com, his girly singing the high volume making him throw the com to the ground.

"Are you ok Will?" Optimus asked looking down at the shorter man.

"What?" Will shouted over the ringing in his ear.

"It's the com," Ironhide said holding the com to Optimus.

"I see Ratchet has his payback."

00000000000

Sam and Mikeala walked into the Rec. room as their coms beeped making them jump and as soon as they opened the line the same Justin Bieber come on making them both fall to the ground at the painful high sound.

"Holy Shit!" Mikeala yelled throwing her com to the ground.

"Ratchet!" Sam growled getting up and running out of the room.

OOOOOOO

Prowl walked into Jazz's and his room and promptly though himself on their bed in tiredness. Jazz laughed at his bondmate as he laid motionless face first on the bed.

"Tired?" Jazz asked as Prowl's com started beeping at him.

Prowl groaned as he opened his com only to scream at the noise and volume of the sound, Jazz jumped as he heard the song rushing to his bondmates side turning to remove his hand from is ear to get to the com.

"Prowl move your hand!" Jazz yelled making Prowl jump, but move his hand as Jazz ripped the com from his Mates ear.

"Prowl? Are you ok?" Jazz asked, Prowl gave him a look before moving his hand from his other ear. "Shit, your bleeding." Jazz said picking his bondmate up and carrying him to the med- bay.

^^$%&*^&*^&*^*^

Optimus almost laughed at how many people where in the med- bay, but held it back as he looked at Ratchet who was helping Prowl with an ear bleed.

"I don't recall Prowl doing anything to you," Optimus said walking to Ratchet.

"Well, I set Prowl's com and not simmons." Ratchet replied. Optimus laughed as he looked at the other humans who where all sitting on beds.

"Are you going to treat them?" Optimus asked.

"Not today."

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))00000000000000000000 0000000000000000

I'm so mean! Prowl did nothing!


	5. Salt and Jays

**Prank war part 5**

Kat's pov

I looked up as Jade got up from the dinner table and out of the room, I looked back my eyes landing on the salt, I smiled and looked around making sure no one was looking then started _pouring_ some of the salt on her food. I put the salt the down.

Jade come back and sat at her seat taking a bit of her pizza, I laughed as she jumped up.

"Something wrong with you food Jay?" I asked smiling at her.

"I'm going to kill you!" She yelled as Jazz jumped up to hold her back while I ran for my life.

"Where did I go wrong?" Optimus asked looking at Prowl who gave him a look not hearing him with one of his ears deaf now.

My sister did this today and I about killed her! Only I got up to get a cup and my other sister Liz was just laughing her ass of. I hate my life, but I got a new Prank!


	6. Jade

**Prank war part idk**

Everyone know Jayden, the youngest Autobot was shy and hated to be around a lot of people. But Prowl deiced that Jade had an evil side.

Yes, Jayden Elizabeth Prime had the worst evil side on this side of the plant. Everyone knows that if you called her Jay, and you weren't her sisters you were dead. So everyone known something was going down when Jade walked down the hall with paint.

Everyone hid in their room for the past week fearing they set her evil side off.

*Jayden's*

"Prowl; when you get a minute I need you to fill this report out for Ratchet." Optimus said as he walked into Prowl's office.

"Yes,-"Prowl stopped as he saw his leader and started to fell sideways off his chair.

"Prowl? Prowl!" Optimus panicked voice was the last thing Prowl heard as he was picked up and rushed to the Med-Bay, not knowing about Jayden who sat in the air vents watching the whole thing.

*Med-Bay*

"Ratchet!" Optimus called placing his SIC on a bed and walking around trying to find his CMO.

"What the slag-" Ratchet started laughing at his leader, who was all pink with 'Property of Megatron. Return if found' on his chest in black. "Look in the mirror!"

Optimus turned and looked at himself before pushing himself out of the Med-Bay.

"JAYDEN ELIZABETH EVANS!" Was heard of over the base as the little 16 year old girl hind herself intill Optimus gave up.

Only she wasn't don yet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Prank war part 6**

Kat slowly walked around Jade's, trying to avoid waking her younger sister. But the master archer stepped out of her room as Kat ran as fast as her legs would go. Kat slipped into a bathroom were their youngest sister Jace was taking a bath with Liz watching her. Kat evilly smirked.

Jade ran into the bathroom near the tub as she looked around for her oldest sister.

Kat jumped out and pushed Jade, making her fall into the waiting water.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Jade yelled standing up her 'BlueJay' uniform. Kat smiled and ran as Liz took pics and Ironhide and Bumblebee laughed from the door.

"Funny Ironhide? You're next!" Jade yelled making Ironhide run.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((34)))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

100% true. My sister and I were play fighting and I was near the tub where my younger sister was taking a bath and she pushed me in. I had to stand there until someone got me dry clothes, luckily my mom and dad was outside.

BlueJay's (Jayden Eliazbeth Prime is her full name.) uniform id a blue sports bra and a mini skirt with blue leggings under it. Her prime weapons are bow and arrows, swords.

If you want all their uniform and weapons review and I'll out them all in the next one.


End file.
